


May Twinkling Lights Be Your Guide

by earthbereconciled



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Prom Night, Sciles, established Sciles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthbereconciled/pseuds/earthbereconciled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their hands find each other instinctively, fingers weaving themselves together by their sides. Scott can already hear the bass pounding from the speakers and the distant delighted whoops of the senior class as they begin their approach to the stereotypically named "Best Night of Our Lives."</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Twinkling Lights Be Your Guide

It is on nights like these that Scott McCall loses his composure, his expertly crafted shell that encases his wounds cracking under the pressure. His fall from grace is far from over, and the only direction he can see himself proceeding towards is down, down, down.

Stiles was -- and still is his anchor. The irony in the matter, of course, is the realization that the other male has taken on quite the literal function of an anchor -- dragging Scott down below the surface, drowning him in a river of sorrow and regret.  
Scott's mind catapults him back to the night that accentuated this shift, this deadly change in his life that's still eating at his heart, five years after the fact. He closes his eyes, fingers curled around the glass of Smirnoff that's just barely beginning to grant him the luxury of a dull buzz. Anything to lessen the pain. 

It all happened so fast.

\---

It's a night that all high schoolers idolize and regard with eyes burning bright and an ambitious hunger to sink their teeth into what it means to be young. Prom.   
The sun, teetering on the edge of the horizon, accentuates the evening atmosphere with an array of gorgeous reds, oranges, and pinks as Stiles parks the Jeep in the rustic gravel parking lot. Roscoe's engine screams to a halt, and Stiles turns, eyes glimmering with anticipation, lips curling into a smile that Scott can't help but want to pepper with kisses. He refrains, knowing he'll get time to map every inch of Stiles' skin with his lips later, after they'll inevitably decide to bail on the school-sponsored party to engage in some festivities of their own. 

"You ready for this? It's finally here, Scotty. Senior prom. We fucking made it," Stiles' smile morphs into a grin as he removes his seatbelt in one swift, solid movement. It's remarkable, Scott muses to himself, how his boyfriend can be so clumsy, but still have moments of undeniable grace, in the Jeep, of all places. Oh, Stiles has had /plenty/ of graceful moments while pressed against the leather of the back seat, one hand braced against the window...

"Hey. Earth to Scott; I'm not a fucking meal."

Stiles' voice draws him out of his thoughtful haze, implants his awareness back into reality. "Right. Sorry," Scott's features form a signature lopsided smile as his eyes flicker back up to meet Stiles' gaze. "What were you saying?"

Stiles gives him one of his best 'are you fucking kidding me' looks, and Scott can't blame him. He kind of walked right into this one by zoning out. "Oh, y'know. Just that I took a wrong turn and now we're going to walk in on a massive orgy." Scott rolls his eyes at that, unclicking his own seatbelt. Stiles only grins his stupid smug grin, and Scott, once again, attempts to refrain from leaning over and kissing that smirk off of his stupid lips. And fails. Massively.

"Hey, you- mmph!" Stiles eagerly kisses back, lips melding against Scott's and a hand traveling over to rest on his boyfriend's thigh. He circles his thumb along the inner curve of it before gently nipping Scott's bottom lip, letting out a soft chuckle as Scott pulls away, doe eyes wide with a look of mock betrayal.

"Oh, stop, you deserved it," Stiles narrows his eyes a bit before opening the driver side door. "C'mon, we've got some punch to spike." He picks up a small flask, twiddling it between long, nimble fingers, before slipping it into the inside pocket of his jacket. Scott rolls his eyes fondly before exiting the vehicle, meeting Stiles halfway as they proceed towards the pathway leading to the prom site. 

Their hands find each other instinctively, fingers weaving themselves together by their sides. Scott can already hear the bass pounding from the speakers and the distant delighted whoops of the senior class as they begin their approach to the stereotypically named "Best Night of Our Lives."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this so far! I've had this idea nagging at the back of my mind for a while. This is going to have multiple chapters, so bear with me on that. School can get in the way of so much, ha. Thanks so much for reading! Chapter 2 should be up by next weekend!


End file.
